1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus capable of arbitrarily combining a sentence, an image, and the like, laying them out, and printing them on a postcard or other various kinds of cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional document processing apparatus, a process for designing a New Year's card using a word processor, is carried out according to, for example, the procedure described below.
(1) A layout screen is displayed, and a layout is selected from a list of layout.
(2) A part for a field in a layout is selected from a list of parts in the above layout screen, and a position and size of the part are designated, and the resultant part is inserted into the layout.
(3) For correcting the inserted part, a method is selected from a list of correction methods for each part.
(4) Upon completion of insertion of the part, the resultant data is stored in a flexible disk or the like.
(5) The data store in the flexible disk is read and printed on a postcard.
The problems described below are encountered with the foregoing known apparatus.
(1) When a part for a field in a layout is selected, since the list of parts is expressed with characters, the contents of each part are indiscernible. This is inconvenient.
(2) Since parts are inserted with one layout regarded as an object of insertion, when the layout should be changed to another, layout selection must be resumed and parts must be selected again. Extra work and time are therefore needed.
(3) For printing a result of design, the result cannot be printed until it is stored in a floppy disk. Extra work and time are therefore needed. Besides, the resultant product cannot be seen right away.